StarCraft product chronology
A timeline of events relating to the StarCraft franchise. 1998 *April 1, StarCraft is first released for the PC. *June 1, Starcraft Shareware first released for the PC. *July 31, StarCraft: Insurrection is released. *November 30: StarCraft: Brood War is released for the PC. *StarCraft: Retribution is released. 1999 *StarCraft is released for the Apple Macintosh. *StarCraft is named the best-selling computer game for 1998IGN Staff (2000-01-20). Starcraft Named #1 Seller in 1998. IGN. *February to June: StarCraft Enslavers: Dark Vengeance released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month (five parts). *March 26: Mercenaries is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *March 29, StarCraft: Revelations published in Amazing Stories. 2000 *March 1, StarCraft Adventures, a mini-game for the Alternity RPG game rules, is released. *Spring, StarCraft: Hybrid published in Amazing Stories. *June 12, StarCraft is ported to the Nintendo 64. *October 27, Deception is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *December 18, the StarCraft: Uprising ebook is published. 2001 *January 31: Mercenaries II is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *March: StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade is published. *June: StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga is published. 2002 *May, StarCraft: Speed of Darkness is published. *Sept 22, StarCraft: Ghost is announced by Blizzard. 2006 *March 24, StarCraft: Ghost is "indefinitely postponed" by Blizzard,Gamespy Staff. 2006-03-24. Blizzard Postpones StarCraft: Ghost Indefinitely, GameSpy. (retrieved February 21, 2007) which insists it hasn't been canceled. *May, StarCraft: Queen of Blades is published. *November 28, StarCraft Ghost: Nova is published. 2007 *May 19, StarCraft II announced. *May 22, StarCraft: the Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn published. *May 25, Tychus Findlay polystone statue available for sale.Blizzplanet. (2007-05-24). Tychus Findlay on sale. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-05-25). *October, StarCraft the Board Game published.Fantasy Flight Games (2007-03-26). Product Development Page (includes Board Game). Fantasy Flight Games. *November 13, StarCraft Archive: An Anthology published.Simon and Schuster (2007-03-29). Simon and Schuster StarCraft Archive Product Page. Simon and Schuster. *November 27, StarCraft: the Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters published.Simon and Schuster (2007-03-31). Simon and Schuster StarCraft Dark Templar #2 Product Page. Simon and Schuster. 2008 *August 12, released date for StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1,Medievaldragon. 2007-12-27. New Tokyopop Starcraft Manga. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2007-12-27 the first novel in the StarCraft: Frontline series.StarCraft: Frontline Volume 1 (Paperback). Amazon.com Accessed 2007-03-28. *September 30, StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Twilight set to be published.StarCraft: Dark Templar: Twilight (Mass Market Paperback). Amazon.com Accessed 2007-09-12. *November 11, the second volume of StarCraft: Frontline is expected to be published.StarCraft: Frontline Volume 2. Target.com Accessed 2008-03-30.StarCraft: Frontline Volume 2 (Paperback). Amazon.com Accessed 2008-03-30.2008-03-11. More Tokyopop Videogame Manga: 'Castlevania,' 'Warcraft,' 'Starcraft'. ICv2 Accessed 2008-03-23. *December 30, StarCraft: I, Mengsk set to be published.Medievaldragon. 2009-02-28. New Starcraft Novel -- Starcraft: I, Mengsk. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-02-28. 2009 Summer: StarCraft: Ghost: Academy set to be published.2008-04-19. Medievaldragon. New York Comic Con 2008. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-04020. Summer: StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres tentatively set to be published.Medievaldragon. 2008-05-10. Starcraft Ghost: Nova Pocket Book Sequel. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-05-10. Other Releases A number of other StarCraft products are set to be released, though the release dates of such works are unknown. These works include; Several StarCraft graphic novels released over the next two-and-a-half years.Rob Tokar, Paul Sams, Medievaldragon. 2008-04-17. TOKYOPOP and Blizzard Entertainment® Announce Three-Year Publishing Plan: Twenty-Two All-New Warcraft® and StarCraft® Manga Volumes Slated for Release through 2010. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-04-17. Jeremy Ross of Tokyopop commented that they would like to make a graphic novel from the point of view of the Zerg, which would be challenging. *A sequel to StarCraft: Queen of Blades by Aaron Rosenburg.Rosenberg, Aaron. 2006-09-21. Soon the leaves will turn.... Blogspot. Accessed 2007-05-15.Rosenberg, Aaron. 2006-10-13. Ego-boost or shopping list? You decide! Blogspot. Accessed 2007-08-18. *A novelization (or novelization''s'' as the case may be) of StarCraft: Brood War.2007-08-11. The Story Behind the Legacy. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-11. References Category: Novels